


Cover for "Skýli" by PeaceHeather

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for PeaceHeather's amazing fic Skýli. Because amazing writers deserve (maybe not amazing but well-meant) cover art. Made with love and a moderate amount of skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Skýli" by PeaceHeather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skýli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296850) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



Done in Photoshop with stock images from https://pixabay.com/. The font is Monotype Corsiva. Do not copy or use this image without my permission unless you are PeaceHeather, who may do with it whatever she wants since I made it for her.

Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always.


End file.
